Encontros do destino
by Lady Midii
Summary: Subaru conhece uma garota que não é tão normal quanto ele pensa e Seishiro ganha uma adversária. Não é YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Oie o/

Avisos: Tokyo Babylon não é meu...Que pena...Só o Subaru me deixaria contente...XD

E é minha primeira fic de T.B. então...Se estiver ruim, boa, tosca, ridícula, maravilhosa, ou seja, lá o que você achar da fic, deixa um review!

Beijos e BOA LEITURA...Assim espero...XD

Resumo: Subaru conhece uma garota que não é tão normal quanto ele pensa e Seishiro ganha uma adversária.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Subaru Sumeragi conhece uma menina que acabou de se mudar para seu prédio, porem ela não é tão 'normal' quanto parece ser...

Era uma manha normal para Subaru.O mesmo se encontrava no apartamento de sua irmã gêmea que lhe preparou um gostoso café-da-manhã.

-Hmmm...Hokuto-chan, esta maravilhoso! –dizia Subaru com seu típico sorriso

-Eu sei...Hihihi... –Hokuto ria de sua própria inteligência culinária

-Bem Hokuto-chan...Eu tenho que ir trabalhar...Pode terminar?

Hokuto não respondeu nada, saiu correndo porta a fora e voltou com um sobretudo de cor branco e com detalhes cor dourado.O ajudou a vestir o mesmo e deu um beijinho do rosto dele de despedida.Subaru se despediu de sua irmã e finalmente saiu da do apartamento dela.Estava meio distraído com os fatos que ocorreram recentemente e só foi perceber que havia batido em algo quando já estava no chão.

-Ai...-Subaru ouviu a voz de uma menina e olhou para ela.Tinha cabelos escuros, longos, olhos extremamente verdes e aparentemente da mesma idade dele.

-Por favor,...Desculpe-me, eu não estava prestando atenção e por isso...

-Eu é que tenho que me desculpar...-disse a menina sorrindo e achando graça do jeito embaraçado de Subaru.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la...-Subaru começou a juntar as coisas que ela estava segurando dentro de uma caixa.

-Prazer! Sumire Takeshi

-Subaru Sumeragi...Você é nova aqui?

-Sim, acabei de me mudar...-disse ela terminando de colocar as coisas de volta a caixa.

-Espero que sejamos amigos...-Subaru a olhou sorrindo e depois olhou para seu relógio, constatando que já estava atrasado.-Desculpa, mas eu estou atrasado senhorita Sumire...Até!

-Até!-respondeu Sumire sorrindo.-Então...Esse é o famoso Subaru Sumeragi...-sussurrou Sumire ao vê-lo sumir nas escadas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O trabalho não era nada difícil.Uma menina de sete anos foi morta por sua própria mãe, por esta ter problemas mentais, e agora os novos donos da casa onde a menina fora morta, estava ouvindo a voz dela toda noite.

Subaru entrou na casa, um lugar grande, bem aconchegante, porem com uma energia que transmitia muita raiva, dor, ódio.Foi ate o quarto a onde a menina fora morta, estava enfeitada com flores, com movíeis claros e com a parede pintada de cor pêssego.Lá montou um pequeno altar e começou a recitar o mantra. Aos poucos, a forma de uma menina, loira, com olhos cor castanhos, porem os mesmos demonstravam todo o ódio que sentia da mãe.

-Por que? Por que ela me matou titio?- os olhos dela, que antes demonstravam ódio, agora se podia ver toda sua tristeza.

-Não foi culpa dela...

-Claro que foi! Eu estou aqui por causa dela...Ela me matou! E disse que me amava...-dos pequenos olhos da garota, lagrimas de raiva começaram a escorrer.

-Sua mãe era doente.Ela não fez por mal.

-Claro que fez! Ela mentiu pra mim! Disse que me amava!

-E ela te ama! Ama muito.

-Não ama! Se me amasse mesmo...Ela não...Ela não...

-Perdoe sua mãe...Ela também esta sofrendo.

-...

Subaru sorriu, em forma que fosse confortá-la um pouco. Sabia que a menina estava com raiva da mãe, porem se ela continuasse daquele jeito nunca poderia 'descansar em paz'.

-Me ouça...Você esta sofrendo não?

-Sim...

-Você só parara de sofrer se perdoar sua mãe...

-Por que tenho que perdoar ela?

-Porque ela te ama muito, e não quer ver você sofrendo.

-Mas é culpa dela!

-Sua mãe é doente...Não a culpe.Ela te ama!

-Mamãe...-a pequena garota começou a se lembrar de todos os momentos bons que já havia passado com sua mãe em vida, lembrou-se de como era feliz e de como sua mãe lhe dava carinho.-Para eu ser feliz novamente...Eu tenho que perdoar ela?

-Sim...

-Então...Então...Então eu perdôo a minha mãezinha!- Ao falar tal coisa, o espírito dela foi desaparecendo como pó.

Subaru se levantou e retirou o pequeno altar que havia feito em silencio.Olhou novamente a sala, agora sem aquela energia pesada.Agora parecia bem melhor.Saiu da sala e viu os donos da casa do lado de fora da casa, esperando atenciosamente por Subaru.

-E então? Acabou? –Perguntou a jovem moça

-Sim...Agora ela já se libertou da raiva e já partiu dessa casa.

-Que bom...Agora podemos ficar mais tranqüilos.-disse o jovem moço passando a mão sobre a testa para conter o suor.

Subaru sorriu, se despediu do casal e saiu da propriedade. Andava cantarolando uma musica qualquer e se não se assustou quando Hokuto e Seishiro apareceram do nada na frente dele.Aquilo já estava se tornando uma rotina: De manha ele ia trabalhar e assim que saia do trabalho, sua irmã e Seishiro apareciam do nada para darem um passeio juntos.

-E então Subaru? Como foi o trabalho hoje?-perguntou Seishiro olhando para Subaru

-Hahaha...Normal...-disse sem graça.

-Ai...Subaru! Você já conheceu a nova moradora lá do prédio? Sumari...? Samira...?-falou Hokuto tentando lembrar o nome da moça

-Sumire.-respondeu Subaru vendo que sua irmã nunca iria se lembrar do nome dela.

-Isso! Essa mesma!

-Quem?-Seishiro se intrometeu na conversa dos dois.

-Sumire Takeshi!A nova moradora lá do prédio, ela mora ao lado do Subaru. Acho melhor você tomar cuidado Sei-chan!

-Por que?

-Ela é muito bonita...Imagine se o Subaru...

-Hokuto-chan!-Subaru, muito corado, cortou a irmã antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase.

-Hahaha! Pode deixar Hokuto-chan! Ficarei de olho para não perder meu amor!-disse Seishiro determinado.

-É isso ai...!-concordou Hokuto.

-Senhor Seishiro...-Subaru não sabia onde enfiar a cara e então revolveu olhar para o parque.Onde viu Sumire correndo atrás de um cachorro bonito e grande. Ficou a observando por alguns instantes ate Hokuto colocar a sua mão na frente o fazendo voltar a olhar para eles.

-O que foi Subaru?-perguntou Seishiro curioso

-Nada, nada não...-disse com algumas gotas surgindo em sua testa

-Nada não é? Por acaso aquela é a Sumire? –Hokuto falava enquanto olhava para menina correndo atrás do cachorro.

-Hehehe...Acho que sim...

Ao olhar, Seishiro a reconheceu.Seus olhos por um momento se arregalaram.Ela era uma dos poucos 'onmyôjis' (1) do Japão.Ha muito tempo atrás haviam se enfrentaram, porem ambos haviam saído na derrota. Ela representava um grande perigo há ele, ela poderia desmascará-lo há hora que o encontrasse.E isso não seria nada bom para ele. Resolveu então, se manter distante dela, antes que seu plano fosse por água a baixo.

Continua...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bom é isso aí... Até o próximo cap!

(1) Espécie de magos no Japão.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

5:30 da tarde...

-Ai...Quanta coisa que eu ainda tenho que arrumar...-dizia Sumire desanimada.

Estava sendo um pouco preguiçosa, pos já tinha arrumado quase tudo, só faltava alguns não tinha nada para comer, resolveu ir ate o mercado para comprar ao menos o básico.

Enquanto isso, Subaru, havia passado a tarde toda com sua irmã e Seishiro.Mas ainda estava se perguntando de quem era aquele cachorro que Sumire estava perseguindo no parque.Muitas vezes, Hokuto o chamava atenção por ele estar um pouco distante. Não demorou muito para eles estarem indo para a casa de Subaru, Hokuto prometera fazer um delicioso lanche para eles.

Assim que chegaram, Subaru abriu a porta, dando passagem a sua irmã e a Seishiro, mas antes de fechar a porta pode ver Sumire chegando com um monte de sacolas.

-Senhorita Sumire!Deixe-me ajudá-la!

-Obrigada, mas não é preciso eu posso cuidar disso...-mal pode terminar a frase, pos a mesma cambaleou e fez menção de cair.Porem, Subaru foi mais rápido que ela e a segurou pelos ombros, mas isso não impediu que as compras feitas por ela, caíssem no chão.-Não...-sussurrou ao ver metade do que comprou no chão.

-Ah...

Seishiro, que havia percebido a demora de Subaru, resolveu ir ver o que houve com o jovem, que há tempos estava no corredor.Ao sair do apartamento de Subaru, se deparou com os dois catando as coisas caídas no chão. Olhou diretamente para Sumire, percebendo que ela estava muito diferente, nem parecia ela mesma, na ultima vez que a vira, ela estava com cabelos curtos, sem franja, mas aqueles profundos olhos verdes não o enganavam nem um pouco. Achou melhor entrar de novo no apartamento sem que ninguém notasse sua presença ali, porem Sumire levantou a cabeça para retirar a franja dos olhos e os mesmo se encontraram com os de Seishiro.Uma pequena atmosfera tensa se formou no local, olhos verdes encaram os olhos cor âmbar.Subaru só percebeu o que ocorria quando também levantou a cabeça, mas o mesmo estava de costas para Seishiro, então seguiu o olhar de Sumire e se deparou com Seishiro, olhando serio para ambos.

-Oi senhor Seishiro...- sorriu Subaru inocentemente.

-Hã? Subaru? Quem é esse belo senhor? –perguntou Sumire educadamente e sorrindo fingindo que nunca o vira antes.

-Esse é o senhor Seishiro Sakurazuka.

-Prazer, Sumire Takeshi.-disse já se levantando com a ajuda de Subaru.-obrigada - agradeceu há Subaru.

-Disponha-respondeu-Senhorita Sumire, gostaria de lanchar com a gente hoje?

-Não quero ser um incomodo há vocês.-sorriu novamente, mais dessa vez olhando para Seishiro que continuava parado olhando os dois na porta, certamente esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa do tipo: ''acho que o já vi em algum lugar'' ou algo do gênero só para deixar Subaru e Hokuto intrigados com aquilo.

-Imagine. Não é senhor Seishiro?

-Claro! Será um prazer! –disse mudando sua expressão seria para uma sorridente.-Vou falar com a Hokuto-chan! Vou ficar esperando vocês, certo?

-Ele parece ser um moço bom...-disse Sumire sorrindo falsamente

-Sim, ele é muito bom...-Subaru sorriu novamente inocente-Mas então vamos?

-Sim...Mas deixe-me só guardar essas coisas lá no meu apartamento e logo já volto.

-Ta...Mas vai precisar de ajuda?

-Não, não...

-Tem certeza!-perguntou meio desconfiado dessa vez.

-Não muita, mais eu me viro. Prometo!

-Então ta...Quando terminar de guardar as coisas vá ate minha casa, não se esqueça!

-Claro que não.

Sumire entrou em seu apartamento e largou as compras em cima da mesa, se dirigiu ao sofá e se jogou no mesmo, deixando escapar um sorriso satisfeito por se reencontrar com Seishiro. Agora sim, poderia ter sua doce vingança sobre aquele que exterminou sua família bem na sua frente. Na ultima vez que lutaram, ambos perderam, mas dessa vez seria diferente, havia aperfeiçoado suas técnicas, estava mais poderosa e mais confiante em si.Não seria tão fácil matá-la.Tinha consciência que tinha Seishiro em suas mãos, sabia que ele não havia ficado amigo de Subaru, um dos poucos 'onmyôjis' japoneses, à toa, tinha que haver um significado e o mais obvio que encontrou era que Seishiro pretendia matar Subaru se fingindo de amigo, assim como ele fez com sua família. A amarga lembrança de ver sua família morrendo nas mãos de uma pessoa que pensava que conhecia a fez fechar as mãos com bastante força, a ponto de começar a deixar alguns pontos indeterminados de suas mãos avermelhadas por causa das unhas.Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela campainha que ecoou pelo apartamento.Levantou-se ajeitando o cabelo e foi ver quem era.Do lado de fora, encontrou um Subaru sorridente, a esperando.

-Você disse que não iria se esquecer...-começou ele

-Ah... É verdade...Desculpe-me...

-Então vamos agora, a Hokuto-chan fez um chá maravilhoso!

-Mas eu...

-Vamos! –Subaru a puxou pelo braço há levando para seu apartamento, onde lá se encontrava uma Hokuto risonha e um Seishiro sorridente.

-Oieeeeeeeee!- Hokuto viu os dois entrando e logo tratou de acenar para Sumire.

Continua...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oie...o/

Tah ai mais um cap dessa fic que ninguém leu, mas deixa pra lá, eu vou continuar escrevendo até alguém notar ela! E continuando com minha meta de SEM YAOI! Ò.o'''


	3. Chapter 3

-Boa tarde. – Sumire sorriu para Hokuto e Seishiro que mantinha seus olhos mirando os dela.

-Entra! Entra! Vem tomar um chá com a gente! – Hokuto como sempre animada já havia se levantado e ido puxar sua mais nova amiga pelo o braço.

Não demorou muito, e Hokuto e Sumire estavam conversando sobre diversos assuntos, às vezes Seishiro fazia um comentário sobre o que elas falavam e Subaru, sempre quieto e sorrindo para o nada. Conversavam sobre moda, beleza a nova novela que estava preste a estrear e por aí vai. Já eram sete da noite, quando Seishiro revolveu ir embora, alegando ter muito trabalho no consultório de manha. Sumire também se pronunciou que também deveria ir embora, iria começar seu novo trabalho no dia seguinte e não queria chegar atrasada logo no primeiro dia.

-Tchau gente, até amanhã. –Sumire despedia-se de todos.

-Tchau amiga! – Hokuto, que logo simpatizou com a garota, deu um abraço na nova amiga. – Amanha a gente vai a sorveteria depois do trabalho do Subaru, ta? Parece por lá pra gente bater um papo.

-Certo. E...Hokuto-chan? –falou baixo para que só Hokuto escutasse.

-O que? – respondeu do mesmo tom de voz.

-O seu irmão tem namorada? – perguntou curiosa.

-Queeee? – Hokuto deu um salto e gritou bem alto, fazendo Seishiro e Subaru olharem para ela intrigados.

- Eu perguntei...-começou Sumire continuando com o tom baixo para refazer a pergunta.

-Eu sei o que você perguntou, mas sim, o Seishiro-san é o noivo dele!

-Seu...Seu...Seu irmão é GAY! –não pode evitar e falou isso alto de mais, fazendo Subaru ficar muito vermelho de vergonha e já começar a se explicar.

-Não srta Sumire, eu sou homem mesmo...Que isso...-disse embaraçado como sempre.

-Mas o...O...A...O...-tentava falar mais não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas.

-Eu AMO o Subaru, algo errado nisso? –perguntou Seishiro indo em direção a Subaru fazendo menção de que ia abraçá-lo, porem Subaru se esquivou indo para perto da porta.

-Claro...Digo, claro que não...-sua expressão chegava a ser cômica, não esperava que Seishiro chegasse a tão longe apenas para matar o menino de olhos verdes.

-Então...? Acho que o papo termina por aqui...-sorriu cinicamente para Sumire

-Certamente que sim...Bem, Hokuto-chan, eu já vou indo...Obrigada pelo chá. Sr Seishiro, foi um prazer conhecê-lo –sorriu cinicamente para Seishiro – E obrigada por me convidar para o chá Subaru.-voltou seus olhos para os de Subaru, com um sorriso um pouco mais natural.

Subaru sorriu em resposta, indo até a porta e abrindo, dando passagem a Sumire e Seishiro.

-Até amanha Subaru. – ambos falaram juntos, ocasionando uma troca de olhares raivosos entre eles, deixando que uma pequena tensão se formasse no ar. Sumire virou-se para a entrada de seu apartamento, enquanto Seishiro chamava o elevador, o silencio se mantinha no ar, e a porta de Subaru já havia se fechado.

-Admito que foi de grande surpresa encontrá-la hoje.-comentou Seishiro

-Eu não diria isso. –deu ombros já abrindo seu apartamento

-Hm...Então até amanha...Claro, se você consegui dormir hoje.

-Isso é uma ameaça? –ergueu uma sobrancelha

-Entenda como quiser.-Seishiro entrava no elevador, fazendo um pequeno aceno com a mão direta, enquanto a porta se fechava.

Sumire pouco se importou com o que ouvira, entrando no seu apartamento, acendendo as luzes do mesmo enquanto olhava envolta. Suspirou. Indo em direção do banheiro, enquanto tirava a blusa e a colocava em cima do sofá, revolvendo por ir tomar um bom banho e dormir.


End file.
